


Good Boy

by Zip001



Series: 200 Prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Happy porn (in part 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: I was really honored (and frankly intimidated) when @allthedances gave me the following prompt:"Sexual:194. "Good boy."Sansa/Tywin (happy pr0n)"Happy porn will occur in part 2 (coming soon, fingers crossed, as my first attempt kinda went sideways).





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllTheDances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheDances/gifts).



It was true that Genna put up with a lot even though she bitched about it all the time, with her chauffering his kids and hers around, insisting that he should not fob his kids to a stranger. They were Lannisters, lions on both sides. They needed to know what that meant from another lion. And that was before she asked him what Joanna would think if he shipped the children to boarding schools.

And so Genna endured the twins’ tae kwon do fights (she was the one screaming for them to show no mercy), Tyrion’s chess matches (as she made the throat slashing gestures for him to not toy with his opponent but end them), etc. while he spent his time making billions (earning much more than the millions their fool dad scurried away). She made sure he was there when he needed to be, and the kids turned out better than even hers (even though he knew it was the weak Frey blood that was at fault). It was what she said - his kids ate other kids alive, not sheep them, that is for sure.

So when she insisted that he take her dog to a training session since she double-booked it with her hair appointment, he caved. Genna did not ask much (normally she demanded), and he did fucking owe her.

But once he saw the trainer, he sighed. Genna was trying to set him up again. He had no trouble with the opposite sex nor his sex life but she was always trying to meddle with his personal life saying that if it were the other way around and he died, Joanna would have move on and happily too as he was such an ass. But why a dog trainer of all people? It made no sense as Genna generally was astute about people, although less with animals.

The fucking little terror would not stop growling at him since they got into the car. He had wanted to stop middle of nowhere and drop it off, but he knew that Genna would never forgive him, and Kevan would take her side on this too. When they arrived, that bitch ran towards the stunningly beautiful trainer who was also running towards the dog. He turned away in disgust as the dog slimed her. Yuck!

But then he noticed something strange was going on. Instead of looking at him, eying appreciatively his tall and still quite fit frame in tailored well cut suit, as most young attractive ladies do, the red haired siren was staring at the little white dog. They seemed to have a private conversation, and every now and then she looked up at him and glared at him.

Finally, she turned to him, holding a collar that was too big for the dog and a leash, and asked, “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“W-whattt???”

*To be continued*


End file.
